BleachWiki Diskussion:Neueste Kapitel
Hier können die neusten aktuellen Spoiler von euch diskutiert werden oder ihr könnt hier auch sagen, was ihr gut findet und was nicht. 22:00, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Kapitel 423 Wie der alte Genryusai über die Haoris geredet hat.XD Mich wird´s nicht wundern, dass Soifon auch so zusammengestaucht wurde. Jin Jusuke 20:40, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Joah könntest recht haben aber ich finds Schade dass Ichigos Kräfte nun vollständig weg sind. Er kann nicht mal mehr Geister sehen. armer Kerl. Kisuke93 09:58, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Teilweise war das Kapitel recht lustig, aber ich bin auch unzufrieden (nicht zuletzt wegen Gin). Das mit Ichigo ist auch blöd, aber der Kerl bekommt seine Kräfte bestimmt wieder i.wie zurück. Mal schauen wie's so weitergeht. Xor-sama 12:50, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wann gehts nochmal weiter diese Woche oder erst nächste? mfG Bka204 07:42, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also so wie ich das verstanden habe diese aber kA o.o Xor-sama 09:41, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Falls diese Woche ,dann gibts nachher ja schon spoiler ,also in etwa 4 Stunden (wäre cool). Bka204 11:09, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) An die Verantwortlichen hier: Ich hab auf ner anderen englischen Site schon Spoiler gefunden, wenn ihr wollt, kann ich die übersetzen o.o Xor-sama 20:02, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Das sind Fake Spoiler. Bleach ist erst nächste Woche wieder da. Und in Zukunft bitte Beiträge einrücken. Nana92 21:26, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kapitel 422 Also da sich keiner meldet mach ich mal den Anfang statt des Schlusslichtes wie sonst. war n geiles Chap und der Hund von Yammy is irgendwie doch süß, und nun das wichtigste ist wohl der arme Ichigo, hat er nur schlapp gemacht (völlig verständlich nach diesem Fightmarathon) oder geben die Schwindenden Shinigamikräfte die Hollowkräfte Frei und Ichigo hollowfiziert vollständig. war das nicht laut Shinji der Amageddon wenn Ichigo zu 100% ein Hollow wird? boah das wird n geiles Ende wenn ich recht habe Soulsociety+Vizards vs Hollow Ichigo. Nun peinlich wäre es wenn Hollowchan gewinnt. Das ist zwar atm eine von Wunschdenken geprägte Interpretation aber er scheint höllische Schmerzen zu haben undf die Hollowfikation eines Plus ist schmerzhaft wenn ich mich richtig an die Anfänge erinnere. lgKisuke93 14:58, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Es ist möglich dass er sich jetzt in einen Hollow verwandelt aber kann auch sein dass jetzt diese Rückverwandlung von Shinigami zu Plus auch etwas schmerzhaft ist und ihm jetzt wieder diese Seelenkette wächst. Zu den Hollowkräften kann ich mir momentan noch keine Meinung bilden da ja Hollow-Ichigo meinte dass er ein Teil Zangetsus wäre und jetzt da Zangetsu im weitesten Sinne nicht mehr existiert, existiert evtl. auch Hollow-Ichigo nicht mehr, weshalb er damals gemeinsam mit Zangetsu versucht hat Ichigo aufzuhalten nicht das Finale Getsuga zu lernen. Blöde finde ich einfach nur dass man vom Kampf gegen Yammy am Ende wirklich nichts gesehen hat, froh bin ich das Hyori bisher überlebte und gespannt bin ich ob die Vizards, falls sie es wolllen, jetzt wieder in die Soul Society zurückkehren können.--Icis Leibgarde 15:52, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : :hmm hast recht könnte durtchaus sein, aber Tensa Zangetsu hatte eigentlich nur die selben Intentionen wie Ichigo wenn du genau gelesen hast. beide wollten um jeden Preis ihre Heimat beschützen, und Ichigo ist Tensa Zangetsus Heimat wenn man so will. Tensa Zangetsu wollte alles Leid und Verzweiflung von ichigo lösen, was er nach seinen Angaben auch tat in dem er den Hollow aus ICHIGO zog. Dann haben sie sich auch erst vereinigt, um Ichigo aufzuhalten und ihm etwas sehr wichtiges zu lehren. Nämlich dass Tensa Zangetsu niemals etwas wirklich antun könnte. Aber du hast recht Hollow Ichigo könnte draufgehen, aber da er aus Ichigo gezogen wurde würede ich sagen, dass er nicht mehr in Zangetsu verwurzelt ist und Zangetsu nur ein Konterpart zu seiner Kraft war, sodass er sich jetzt befreien kann. Naja ich würde es dem armen Kerl nicht wünschen, dass er zum Hollow wird ich meine Ichigo hat ja so einiges durchgemacht. also rein menschlich nicht. es würde zwar einen Badass kampf geben aber wäre wirklich schade um den armen kerl. Was ich hoffe ist nur das Orihime (iwie mag ich sie inzwischen doch) entlich den Mut zusammen nimmt Ichigo ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Ich fände es dabei auch gut, wenn Ichigo alle seine Kräfte für immer verliert, denn das in das Ichigo da rein geschlittert ist ist für einen 15 evtl auch schon 16 Jährigen sehr harter Tobak. Deshalb würde ich mir wohl auch das Pairing mit Orihime wünschen, da diese nun mal ein recht einfühlsamer Charakter ist und Ichigo vielleicht helfen könnte das alles aufzuarbeiten. Ich meine er war gezwungen zu töten hat zusehen müssen wie viele Freunde schwer verletzt wurden, das hinterlässt psychische Wunden. :Bei Hyori stimme ich dir zu 100% zu ich mochte sie nicht, aber ich bin trotzdem froh dass sie gerettet ist. und was die Vizard angeht ich wette zehn Krokodile gegen einen Müden Hering das sie nicht in die Seretei zurückkehren werden. Sie sollten dort getötet werden und verbinden wohl kaum so viele freudige Erinnerungen mit diesem Ort die diese Tatsache aufwiegen könnten. Sie sind von der Soulsociety verraten worden und dass Shinji den Shinigami noch immer grollt hat er auch Unohana und dem Generalkommandeur gegenüber zum Ausdruck gebracht und im Kampf mit Grimmjow angedeutet mit den Worten "normalerweise interessieren mich die Kämpfe der Shinigami nicht aber wenn einer meiner Kameraden dabei draufgeht, kommt mir das ziemlich nahe". Was wohl heißt dass er schon einige Shinigami gegen die Hollows verrecken lassen hat. Im Kampf gegen Aizen hieß es lediglich sich eines kleineren Übels( soul society) zu bedienen um seine Rache am größeren (Aizen) zu kriegen. Er sagte ja dass er kein Freund der Soul society sei aber ein Feind Aizens. Ich denke nur an zwei Vizards die ab und an mal zu Besuch kommen könnten. Kensei wegen Hisagi, da dieser sich seit ihrem ersten zusammentreffen wirklich gemausert hat, und Lisa die Nanao als diese noch ein Kind war immer vorgelesen hat, um bei dieser mal nach dem rechten zusehen. :lgKisuke93 12:42, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kapitel 421 Meine erste Reaktion über Ichigo: "Noooooo!". Aber ich denke, dass Aizen zurückkehren wird. Aber ich muss den Chapter selbst lesen, um eine richtige Meinung zu bilden. Die Super-Ära der Hollows ist beendet, da Aizen keine Arrancar mehr erschaffen kann. Und der letzte Espada hat am Ende auch keine Chance mehr. Von Aizens Bankai ist nichts mehr zu sehen. Aber die Verluste der Soul Society sind auch schwer. Ich hoffe beim nächsten Mal auf Hueco Mundo oder sowas in der Art. Jin Jusuke 13:28, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Die Versieglung ansicht, gefällt mir nicht. Aber so ein erbärmliches Ende von Aizen passt gut. Und wenn er auch noch drinnen bleben sollte, ist das noch erbärmlicher. Und das ist gut. Jin Jusuke 05:11, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Tar-Eve: also ich finds krass aber ich denke nicht das ichigo seine shinigami kräfte verloren hat immerhin hatte er ja noch die shinigami kleidung an. wen dass das ende war wie wirds wohl mit bleach weitergehen? Naja vielleicht gibts ein Wunder und Ichigo erhält seine Kräfte zurück. PhGr 13:14, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nun die Versiegelung fand ich nicht schlecht. Es zeigt halt nur das Heracles sich nicht mit Pytagoras anlegen sollte^^ Hirn ist besser als Muckies und das hat Aizen trotz enormem Intellekt nicht geschnallt. Aber ich frage mich, wann Kisuke ihm den limiter gesetzt hat. Aber ein riskanter Plan, man stelle sich vor was passiert wäre, hätte Aizen sich vollständig mit dem Hogyoukou vereinen können. angeblich war diese (eher geschrottet aussehende) Form mit verschwindendem Zanpakuto ja das non plus ultra wobei das wohl eher ein verzweifeltes Klammern Aizens war, als irgendwas handfestes und ganz ehrlich, ich verstehe Aizen ein wenig, da läuft alles so gut und nicht mal die verräterische Rechte Hand kann einen Killen und dann kommt so eine Mistmarde dahergelaufen und schlägt einen kurz Krankenhausreif, selbst ne Verwandlung hilft nur dazu, dass diese Kröte sich auch verwandelt und seine Kräfte opfert um einen zu killen und übrig bleibt von einem Selbst eine stark angeschlagende Humanoide Gestalt, deren Shinigamikräfte sich auflösen. Und Ichigo no need to worry Amageddon is near^^ also wenn die Shinigami kraft nicht mehr da ist um die Hollowfikation zu stoppen, final Battle Kisuke mit Bankai gegen full Hollow-Ichigo^^ lg Kisuke93 16:49, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kapitel 420 Tja was soll man dazu noch sagen. Wir alle erwarten eine neue Angrifstechnik und was kommt raus eine Badass Verwandlung vom feinsten XD. Ich frage mich ob diese Dunkelheit die Ichigo machte eventuell so eine Art übergroßes Getsuga Tenshou ist (das war ja meist auch schwarz wie die Nacht). Zum anderen frage ich mich was so gefährlich an dieser Verwandlung ist und warum, falls Isshin sie auch beherrscht, er sie nicht einsetzte.--Icis Leibgarde 18:25, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Vieleicht macht Isshin diese Verwandlung nicht sofort, weil sie sehr anstrengend ist oder weil er sie als Trumpfkarte einsetzen wollte. Vieleicht setzt Isshin nicht ein, weil sie zuviel Vorbereitung braucht. Ich hab keine Ahnung. Das sind alles Spekulationen. Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit, Vasto Lordes 18:36, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Sehr interessant wie sich das ganze entwickelt, nur eins fällt mir auf. Als Isshin und der Vater von Uryu unterhielten sprach er zu Isshin "hast du etwa deine kräfte wieder zurück" das meiner Meinung danach aussieht das Ichigo seine Kräfte verlieren wird und deshalb auch Getsuga Tenshou zum weinen Angefangen hat. Danke für den Spoiler Mfg: Zero Bei Mugetsu verliert man seine ganze Shinigami Kraft (420/14). Isshin hat seine Kraft bestimmt genauso verloren und brauchte 20 Jahren bis sie sich wiederherstellen, anscheinend aber noch nicht Komplett. Außerdem verwandelt er sich nicht in Zangetsu sondern in Getsuga.//RedApple 07:32, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Isshin wollte bestimmt, dass Ichigo dannach wieder ein normales Leben führen könne, wenn dieser seine Shinigamikräfte verliert, nachdem Aizen besiegt wurde. Aber wie sieht´s mit seinen Hollowkräften aus? Momentan frage ich mich, wie stark diese Nadel (oder was es auch sein sollte) ist.Jin Jusuke 13:05, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Gut ,dass Ichigo seine Kräfte verliert ,weil er sonst alle Captains auf einmal locker erledigen könnte und wer sollte dann noch kommen und selbst falls einer kommt kann nur Ichigo mithalten die anderen bräuchten niemals wieder kämpfen .Aber Ichigo bekommt seine Kräfte sowieso zurück oder endet Bleach dann einfach oder beginnt es mit einer neuen Hauptfigur und ner neuen Geschichte (eher nicht).Aber vor dem ende will ich noch Las Noches sehen ,weil nach dem Aizen besiegt wäre würde das ja sonst gar nicht mehr interessieren also jetzt entweder ein Rückblick von Aizen oder Ichigo oder Las Noches .MfG Bka204 15:54, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Also ich hoffe das Ichigo seine Kräfte nicht verliert (wär doch sonst langweilig) und schade das man Aizens Bankai nicht sieht. Ich habe aber so ein Gefühl das er kein Bankai beherrscht weil er schon mit Shikai unglaublich stark ist und es nur verheimlicht. Yammamoto vielleicht genau so. PhGr 17:43, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das finale Getsuga erinnert mich an die Quincy-Finalform. Aber wenn Isshin seine Kräfte durch das Getsuga verloren hat, kann Ichigo ja sowieso zurück bekommen. Aber hoffentlich wird das Ganze nicht zu einer Pleite wie bei Ishida. Dass Aizen überlebend fliehe und immer noch nicht tot seie wie bei Kurotsuchi (aber den mag mehr als Aizen). Aber Ichigo hat dann noch hoffentlich seine Hollowkräfte. Möchte gerne wissen, ob Sado und Inoue auch solche Formen erreichen könnten. Aber ich möchte überhaupt nicht, dass Yammy da auf dem Kampfplatz auftauche und der dann von Aizen absorbiert werde. Jin Jusuke 18:03, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Naja kommt drauf an ob Isshin wirklich mit der Zeit seine Kräfte wieder erlangte oder ob nicht manchmal das Hōgyoku nicht auch Isshins Wunsch (ähnlich wie bei Chad, Orhime, Rukia und Ichigo) seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte. Damals als seine Kinder (später nur Ichigo) gegen Grand Fisher kämpften bzw. von diesem angegriffen wurden hatte er sich Isshin sicherlich gewünscht endlich die offene Rechnung zu begleichen die sie noch hatten und erhielt vielleicht so durch das Hōgyoku seine Shinigami Kräfte zurück. Wäre zumindest eine Erklärung und wenn diese stimmt tja... dann sieht es für Außenshinigmai Ichigo schlecht aus nachdem er Aizen und das Hōgyoku vernichtet hat.--Icis Leibgarde 18:54, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ein vorschlag Ich hab einen kleinen vorschlag: mir ist auf gefallen das wenn ein spoiler rauskommt die ersten tage nur eine undetailiere zusaammenfassung geschrieben wird, das mag ja warscheinlich daran liegen das die spoiler quelle das erstmal so ungenau postet aber wenn man die informationen aus dem übersetzten comic nimmt ist es einfacher solche übersetzungen bekommt man am besten bei bleach-exile, man könnte auch die seiten auf deutsch übersetzten und rein poste mfg MasterSansai 15:49, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Bleach-Exile, Onemanga, Mangastream, Mangahelpers, Mangafox etc. etc. Soll ich noch mehr Quellen aufzählen woher man die Scanlations bekommen kann? Bei dieser Seite geht es darum, die Vorabinformationen für das nächste Kapitel zu posten, damit andere sie lesen können, bevor das Chapter als Scanlation raus ist. Nachdem es bereits raus ist, muss man keine weiteren Informationen mehr hier posten, die spätestens in der nächsten Woche, beim erscheinen von neuen Spoilern nämlich, wieder gelöscht würden. Wenn die Scanlation draußen ist, kann man die Informationen auch einfach in die Artikel stecken, entweder in die Artikel der in diesem Chapter handelnden Charaktere kann man schreiben, was sie getan haben bzw. was passiert ist oder man kann auch einfach den Artikel zu dem Chapter machen und dort die gesamte Handlung des Chapters zusammenfassen. Gibt ja genügend Beispiele, hier eins von mir: Kapitel 318: Five Towers/Four Pillars Da werden die Informationen aber nicht sofort wieder gelöscht. Wenn jemand Spaß daran, die nötigen Mittel und vor allem Zeit dazu hat, deutsche Scanlations zu machen, soll er sie ruhig machen. Ich jedenfalls habe schon manchmal Probleme, aufgrund meines Zeitplans, die Spoiler up-to-date zu halten und jede Woche zu posten. Außerdem machen das normalerweise professionelle Scanlation-Gruppen. Die haben die nötigen Mittel und die Erfahrung. Soweit ich weiß, gehört ganz schön viel Arbeit dazu. Daher wird es in Gruppen gemacht. Man braucht Cleaner, Typesetter, Translator und noch viel mehr, was weiß ich nicht noch. Desweiteren sind Übersetzungen aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche im Gegensatz zu einer Übersetzung des japanischen Originals immer sehr fehleranfällig, da es durch drei Sprachen geht und überall Übersetzungs Fehler auftauchen können. Es könnte zum Beispiel einen japanischen Ausdruck geben, der bei einer Übersetzung ins Englische zwei verschiedene, jedoch ähnliche Sachen, bezeichnet. Bei einer Übersetzung vom Englischen ins Deutsche nimmt der Übersetzer dann meistens eine der beiden Bedeutungen, die dann aber im Deutschen falsch sein kann, bzw. etwas anderes bedeuten kann und so den Sinn verfälscht. Bei einer direkten Übersetzung würde man wahrscheinlich nur das richtige Wort im Deutschen wählen. : Was das posten hier im Wiki angeht, so sind Scanlations eigentlich illegal (weshalb selbst die (direkte) Verlinkung zu Scanlation-Seiten (wie Onemanga oder Mangastream) hier ungern gesehen wird), da für die meisten Manga eine Lizenz besteht (mal ganz abgesehen von der japanischen Shonen Jump und den japanischen Sammelbänden, ja auch in Amerika und hier in Deutschland). Daher ist das Posten von Scanlations (mit übersetztem Text (ob in Deutsch, Englisch oder sonst einer Sprache) auf diesem Wiki nicht erlaubt (Urheberrechtskonflikte). Nochmal zu deutschen Scanlations: Auf der Scanlationseite Mangahelpers gibt es (einige Zeit nach dem Erscheinen, manchmal kürzer, manchmal länger) Scanlations in allen möglichen Sprachen, teilweise auch in Deutsch. : Meine Antwort ist jetzt nichts persönlich gegen dich, auch wenn ich vielleicht ein bisschen genervt rüberkomme, aber das liegt daran, dass es diese Debatte hier schon einige Male gab und es mich langsam nervt, immer wieder die gleichen Fragen beantworten zu müssen (da könnte ein (momentan nicht existentes) BleachWiki-FAQ helfen). Also nichts gegen dich. MfG, 17:24, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : PS: Außerdem steht Einiges, das ich in dieser Antwort geschrieben habe, bereits auf dieser Seite unter dem Abschnitt Bearbeitung, also bitte lesen! Bearbeitung Ich würde gerne den Text etwas ausbauen und Bilder dazu hochladen jedoch ist die Seite zur Bearbeitung gesperrt. Hat dies einen bestimmten Grund und wäre es möglich diese Sperre aufzuheben? --Prestidejá 15:23, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Die Sperre ist da, damit keine Scheiße gepostet wird, außerdem postet meistens nur eine Person (meistens Fazzelo oder ich) die Spoiler und die Spoilerposter müssen sich auf jeden Fall auch absprechen, um Bearbeitungskonflikte zu vermeiden. Außerdem ist Chapter 375 ja jetzt bereits erschienen und wir posten nur Spoiler vor dem Erscheinen des Chapters, denn dann kann es ja eh jeder lesen. Hoffe, die Erklärung war einleuchtend. MfG, 21:33, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Alles einleuchtend bis auf das Ende. Nicht jeder weiß, wo man das Chapter lesen kann, weshalb das Posten vor dem Erscheinen nur dann Sinn macht, wenn man einen kurzen Überblick haben möchte. Eine genauere Beschreibung sollte bei Erscheinung folgen, da dies immerhin ein Wiki für Bleach ist und hier die aktuellen Ereignisse von Bleach abrufbar sein sollten und möglichst detailiert sein sollten. --Prestidejá 21:44, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Die genaueren Informationen aus dem Chapter werden dann in die Artikel des Wikis eingearbeitet, zum Beispiel Starrks Tod in die Artikel Coyote Starrk und Todesliste und eine genauere Beschreibung zum Chapter kann in einen eigenen Artikel kommen. Insofern kannst du auch nach dem Vorbild vorheriger Chapterartikel, die unter anderem von mir erstellt wurden (Beispiel: Kapitel 318: Five Towers/Four Pillars), einen Beschreibung zu dem Chapter verfassen. Außerdem gibt es manchmal schon vorab (nahezu) alle Infos zum Chapter und manchmal sogar alle Raw-Bilder. Diese Seite, Neueste Kapitel, dient nur der Informationsbeschaffung, bevor das Chapter auf Englisch erschienen ist und wird sowieso wieder überarbeitet (nur das nächste Chapter betreffend). In dieser Hinsicht wäre eine genaue Beschreibung auf dieser Seite anstatt in einem eigenen Artikel vergebene Liebesmüh'. Hoffe, ich konnte auch deinen letzten Einwand klären. MfG, 14:52, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wie man auf Englisch sagen würde: I second that, Luke ;). Komplett unnötig Spoiler zu überarbeiten, wenn sie schon in Scanlations raus sind, jeder der weiß was Spoiler sind weiß auch was Scnlations sind und wenn er nicht weiß wo er die (auf Deutsch) findet, dann ist Google sein Freund xD 19:53, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Logik Murcielago213 11:35, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC)ichgos kräfte können mit der kraft dees hogyokus wiederhergestellt werden. Grimmjow ist nicht gestorben und wird yammy fressen , denn wie viele wissen werden hollows stärker wenn sie hollows fressen.Murcielago213 11:35, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) @ Logik Das ist keine Logik das sind nur irgendwelche Behauptungen lol !!!